Dell's Journey to Candy Mountain
by Cici.XIII
Summary: My own twist on Charlie goes to Candy Mountain.


**Dell's Journey to Candy Mountain**

Cici: This my first story so no flames please. Start us off Dell

Dell: Cici does not us or Charlie the Unicorn.

Kaito and Len: No Vocaloids were harm in the making of this story.

* * *

Dell was chilling in his hammock, resting his eyes and smoking his cigarette after working a long day at the Crypton Music Studio. It was his personal Heaven on earth until… When the two male divas approached him, Len and Kaito.

"Hey Dell, Hey Dell, wake up!" Len said, poking the white haired man.

"Hey Dell, you silly sleepyhead, wake up!" Kaito said, also poking him.

Annoyed he put out his cigarette, put the packs in his pants pocket and said. "Ugh, oh god, its you two, this better fucking important, did the fangirls break into studio again?" He asked, and then shuddered from the horrible memory of crazed fangirls.

"No Dell, we found a map to Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain Dell." Len explained.

"Yeah Dell, we're going to Candy Mountain, come with us Dell!" Kaito squealed.

"Yeah Dell, it'll be an adventure, we're going on an adventure Dell." Len spoke.

"Yeah, Candy Mountain, right, I'm just gonna, ya know, going back relaxing now." Dell mumbled, putting his head back into his hammock. Len wasn't going to take no for an answer; he grab the side of the hammock and started shaking it.

"No Dell, you have to come with us to Candy Mountain! Len said, still continuing shaking the hammock.

"Yeah Dell, Candy Mountain. It's a land of sweets and joy… and joyness." Kaito said, holding his hands together.

"Please stop shaking me". Dell grumbled. Len ignored him and continued shaking.

"Candy Mountain Dell." He said gleefully.

"Yeah Candy Mountain." Kaito said, waving his head back and forth.

"Alright! Fine! I'll go with you to candy mountain. Fuck!" Dell yelled, getting out his hammock.

* * *

"La la la la la" Len and Kaito sang as they held hands and skipping like school girls, while leading Dell to the 'Candy Mountain'.

"Enough with the singing already!" Dell yelled. Till this day he wonders why he friends with an idiot and shota

"Our first stop is over there Dell". Len pointed at a deformed chibi Miku who just standing there waving a leek in its hand.

"Oh god, what the fuck is that?" Dell asked.

"It's Leopleuradon Dell". Len said in mystical voice.

"A magical Leopleuradon". Kaito added

"What hell you talking about? That's the fucked up, Jack-in-Box, Hachune Miku." Dell said. Hachune silently growls angrily at his comment.

"It's gonna guide our way to Candy Mountain". Len said

"Alright, guys you do know that there is no actual Candy Mountain, right?" Dell asked.

"Shun the non-believer". Len said

"Shuuunnnnn" Kaito said ominously.

"Shuuunnnnn" Len also said ominously.

"Yeah…" Dell said, rolling his eyes. Right then Hachune started to let out long, high pitched scream.

"It has spoken." Len said gleefully

"It has told us the way." Kaito added

"She didn't say anything." Dell yelled, following the two morons out the forest, taking nervously glances back at the very pissed off Hachune before getting hell out of there.

* * *

"It's just over this bridge Dell." Len yelled at him.

"This magical bridge of hope and wonder." Kaito added, smiling.

"Is anyone else getting, like, getting covered in splinters, seriously guys, we shouldn't be on this thing." Dell spoke nervously looking down.

"Deeeeeelllllllllllll, Deeeeeelllllllllllll, Deeeeeelllllllllllll, Deeeeeelll-"Kaito spoke. Dell cut him off.

"Damnit Kaito, I'm right here, what do you want?" He yelled angrily

"We're on a bridge Dell." Kaito exclaimed.

Dell groaned. Again till wondering why he puts up with them.

* * *

"We're here." Kaito shouted, looking up excitedly at Candy Mountain, donning the name 'Candy Mountain'.

"Well, what you know, there really is a Candy Mountain." Dell muttered.

"Candy Mountain, Candy Mountain, you feel me with sweet sugary goodness." Len sang and danced.

"Go inside the Candy Mountain cave Dell." Kaito said, pushing him forward a bit.

"Yeah Dell, go inside cave, magical wonders the behold when you enter." Len said agreeing.

"Yeah aah, thanks, but no thanks, I'm gonna stay out here." Dell said backing away from the cave.

"But you have to enter the Candy Mountain, candied cave Dell." Kaito pleaded that's when out of nowhere Big Al pop in started sing and dance.

"Oh when you're down and looking for some cheering up

Then just head right on up to the candy mountain cave

When you get inside you'll find yourself a cheery land

Such a happy and joy filled and perky merry land

They've got lollipops and gummidrops and candy things

Oh so many things that will brighten up your day

It's impossible to wear a frown in candy town

It's the mecca of love the candy cave

They've got jellybeans and coconuts with little hats

Candy rats, chocolate bats, it's a wonderland of sweets

Ride the candy train to town and hear the candy band

Candy bells; it's a treat, as they march across the land

Cherry ribbons stream across the sky and to the ground

Turn around, it astounds, it's a dancing candy tree

In the candy cave imagination runs so free

So now Dell please will you go into the cave?"

He dance and twirled until he was done then he exploded.

"Alright! Fine, I'll into the freaking candy cave! This has better be good." Dell stepped into the cave.

"Yaaayyyy!" Len and Kaito cheered.

"Goodbye Dell!" Len smiled

"Yeah! Goodbye Dell!" Kaito smiled and waved.

"Goodbye? What?" Dell began as the cave door closed. "Hey! What's going on here? Hello?" Dell heard footsteps. "Who is that?" Then he went unconscious by a blunt object.

* * *

Dell open his eyes, he was back at the mansion. He looked around for Len and Kaito.

"Ugh! What happen?" His eyes landed on his stomach, there were stitches. "Oh god! They took my freaking kidney."

As he was about to take out his pack of cigarettes out of his pants pocket to release the tension he was feeling. That when he realized…

...

...

...

...

...

"FUUCCKK! THEY TOOK MY SMOKES!

* * *

Cici: Hope you guys enjoy it and sorry about Hachune Miku bashing. I don't hate her, it was just for comedy.

Dell: WHERE THOSE DIPSHITS GO?!

Cici: Idk, Dell you can live with just one kidney and beside you till have both of them.

Dell: FUCK THAT! I WANT MY SMOKES.

Cici: Seriously is that all you care about. There are better ways relieve stress.

Dell: DON'T TRY TO CHANGE ME WOMAN! *storms off*

Cici: Ok! Damn! It was just suggestion *walks off*

Kaito and Len out there hiding spot

Len and Kaito: Please Review.

Kaito: And hopefully there be another story about us.

Len: If we survive Dell's Rampage. Thanks to BaKaito for dropping in them garbage disposal!

Kaito: It was a accident.


End file.
